Peter Says Goodbye
by LinksTetra
Summary: It's been years since Wendy has seen Peter Pan. She's grown old and doesn't have much time left. Has age stopped her from believing and will Peter ever come back? PeterxWendy one shot.
**Peter Says Goodbye**

Wendy knew that it was time. She knew she only had a little while left. This was it for her. She was dying.

The old woman closed her eyes and whispered with all her might, "I believe". Her two brothers had already passed. Both were casualties in the war. Wendy had spent time grieving, but also learned that it was necessary to move on in her life. She had to live for them.

Wendy made a life for herself. She got married, had two children, who had children of their own, and became a writer. Wendy always loved telling stories. She would tell stories of fairies and pirates to her brothers for many years, and of a boy who never grew up.

She had a vivid imagination. Vivid enough to make her stories become a reality.

Wendy had always believed in her adventures in Neverland. She never had any doubt. She knew that the tale was ridiculous and sometimes even childish, that it could never happen in real life. But somehow, it did.

It was like magic. Everything in Neverland felt like a dream, but at the same time _it didn't_. She knew it was silly to believe in something, most would pass off as a dream. She knew that she was too old to believe in fairytales and that they could happen to her, but she never stopped. She knew deep down within her heart, that it had happened. That he was real.

"Peter" she whispered. "Peter Pan".

Wendy had tried many times to see the boy again, but every attempt ended in failure. She did everything she could think of. She prayed, wished on stars, asked anyone who would listen, began to study astronomy, and did lots of research. She tried writing letters, placing them into a tiny bottle and sending them out into the sea. She studied mythology, fairytales, and looked for any sign of a "Peter Pan". She went to orphanages asking about lost boys and a make believe place of Neverland. People thought she was crazy, but she never lost hope. She did whatever she could to try and get the attention of the flying boy, but he broke his promise and never again returned to her.

Wendy knew that this attempt was pointless, but she still had to try. This was her last chance. She _had_ to see him.

"Peter, please" she begged, almost sobbing. "I know you're real. Please come back to me."

At that moment the window by her bed swooped open. The wind whistled through and blew open the drapes. There stood a boy, clad in green. It was _him_ , it was _Peter_.

Wendy's frown turned upright. She couldn't help but smile. It was him, it was really him.

"Peter" smiled the old woman. "You came back for me."

The boy flew over to her. He looked startled. He examined her, looking up at down at her shriveled body. He gazed into her eyes, seeing a familiar twinkle in them.

"Wendy?" the boy asked, wrinkling his nose, "Wendy is that you?" He looked uncertain, as if he wasn't sure who was in front of him. "It can't be, can it?" He asked her with a trace of sadness emitting from his voice. She knew that he was surprised to see her like this.

"I'm not what you were expecting am I?" Wendy chuckled, giving him a smile.

"Wha-what happened to you?" Peter stuttered, still not sure if this was the Wendy he once knew.

Wendy laughed. "This is what happens when you grow up. You eventually become old. Not all of us can live forever."

"Live?" Peter asked, looking shocked. "You don't mean-?"

Wendy gave him a soft smile. "Yes, Peter, I'm dying. My time here is almost up."

Peter was taken aback. "But you can't!" Peter yelled. Wendy could hear the anger in his voice. "You can't die! I won't let you!" There was a clear look of determination in his eyes.

Wendy closed her eyes. "I'm afraid it's not up to you. This is just a normal part of life. People age and they die. It's not something you can escape."

Peter frowned and shook his fist. "Then come with me! Come back with me to Neverland!"

Wendy sighed, and looked up at him. "I can't Peter."

"Yes you can!" he exclaimed. "It will be like old times! You'll see! Just come on!" Peter tugged at the old woman's hand, trying to prop her up.

"It won't be the same, Peter." Wendy looked straight into his eyes. "I'm old and I'm weak, I can't do the same things as when I was young."

"Yes you can!" Peter exclaimed, still pulling her hand, "You just have to believe!"

"Peter I do believe. I always have. Belief is what brought you back. If I didn't believe, you wouldn't be here." Wendy stated.

Peter looked angry. "If you really believed you would have stayed in Neverland with me!"

Wendy sighed again. "Peter, I couldn't. I had to grow up."

"Because you decided to leave and grow up" Peter threw his hands up in frustration and motioned to her. " _this_ is what happened to you!" He yelled at the woman with pain and anger blazing from his pupils.

Wendy sighed, tears forming in her eyes. "I didn't want to Peter. I didn't want to leave you."

"Then why did you?" Peter frowned and looked at her with curiosity in his eyes.

Wendy was silent. It took her a few moments before she spoke again. "Because I had to...I had to grow up Peter. I couldn't just leave my family and avoid my responsibilities! I would have never seen them again!" Her eyes were flooded, the tears streaming down her wrinkled face.

"My brothers...They needed me to be the mature one, to make the decisions that were too hard for them. I knew that we needed our mother, we needed to grow up. I couldn't be a mother at that age, and I would have been like one if I had never left. All of us longed for a mother. That's why the Lost Boys came to live with us, and that's why you wanted me in Neverland. Even you crave the love of a mother, Peter Pan. You are just too stubborn and afraid to admit it."

Wendy had thought a lot about what she would say to Peter if he ever returned. She had spent countless hours, days, even years figuring out the right things to say, and this wasn't it. She had always pictured him coming back for her, saying that he lost track of time, as the time was different in Neverland. He would tell her how he couldn't stop thinking of her and he had finally made up his mind. He wanted to grow up, he wanted to grow up _for her_. He would confess his love and they would grow old together. In reality Wendy just grew old alone.

She could feel the tears fall down her face. This wasn't how it was supposed to go. This wasn't how she had planned.

She continued to cry. She cried for the lost time, the memories, the pain, but mostly for not getting her way. She _wanted_ him to come back to her, she wanted him to be there with her, but more than anything she wanted it to have happened years ago.

"I waited for you." she sobbed, "I waited for you and you never came! Only when I'm about to die you show up."

Wendy couldn't help herself, this was not how it was supposed to be. This was not how her life was supposed to end.

"Please Peter" she cried, "Please tell me why you never came. Why you never stayed. Why was I not enough for you?"

Wendy was in hysterics at this point. It was all Peter could do to watch. He wanted to help his friend, but he didn't know how. He didn't know what to say, and he didn't even know why himself. He didn't know how to explain what he was feeling, or how he had felt for so long. He couldn't even move. All he could do was stare.

Wendy's breaths became more and more heavy. Her breaths turned into coughs, which then turned into chokes. After several minutes of choking and gasping for air, she fell silent. She looked at peace, even though she had just been in hysterics. Peter wasn't quite sure what had just happened, and he wasn't sure he wanted to know. All he knew was that he had a sick feeling inside of him and he wanted it to go away.

"Wendy?" he whispered. "Wendy, wake up!" he called, while shaking her hand. WENDY!" Peter cried as he began to shake her body. "...Wendy..."

Peter looked down at the old woman. He had been shaking her for awhile now, but even his strongest attempts could not wake her. She was gone.

"Wendy" Peter began to cry. He reached for Wendy's hand and grasped it tight. His cries became louder and his voice became more desperate. He repeated her name over and over, but nothing happened.

Peter could hear the sound of footsteps in the hall. Someone was coming.

He quickly flew outside the window, not wanting to be seen.

A woman barged through the door and gasped. "Mother!" She ran out of the room as fast as she could, tears falling from her eyes. Peter could hear her calling for help as he went over to Wendy's side.

"Wendy..." Peter whispered. "Wendy, you were right. I should have never left you." Peter kissed her forehead as the sound of more footsteps entered the hall.

"I love you Wendy Darling..." Peter whispered as he flew out the window. He wiped the tears from his eyes as he flew towards the second star to the right in the night sky.

As Peter swooped down from above, he could see his home. The place he would never leave again, Neverland. He ignored the cries from his fellow Lost Boys and headed straight into the woods. He didn't want to talk.

Peter stormed though the trees of the forest, not knowing exactly where he was going. All he knew is that he had to get away, he had to be alone.

After awhile Peter ended up by a huge waterfall. He slumped down onto the ground and splashed his face with the cool water. He looked down into the pool and instead of seeing his reflection, he saw a familiar face. Peter spun around to see a face staring back at him. It was _her_ , his darling Wendy.

"Hello Peter." Wendy smiled. "Did you miss me?"


End file.
